


If You're Lying, Lie to Me

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, I Don't Trust Sam, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Suspicious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam says he hasn't changed his mind about getting his soul back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Lying, Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 9 Clap Your Hands if You Believe.

Dean could spot a liar a mile away. It was like second nature to him, and he knew, the moment his brother denied changing is mind about wanting his soul back, that something was off.

Normally when it came to Sam, he was always right. If he got a gut feeling that Sam was hurt, he was right. If he thought Sam was plotting to do something stupid, he was right. He's come to realize that his gut was more trustworthy than any person he could ever meet.

So as he watched Sam study the ground in thought, the most horrible feeling twisted in his gut. It oozed through his bloodstream and blanketed his stomach. It made him feel sick.

"You okay, Dean?"

Dean jumped, and he turned to look as Sam. "Yeah. Yeah, 'course."

Sam nodded and gave him a hesitant smile. It looked fake. "We should hit the road." Sam turned his back to him and started for the passenger door.

"Wait!"

Sam grunted as Dean slammed into him, wrapping his arms his waist and squeezing him tight.

"Dean?"

Dean just buried his face in his brother's chest, and he felt Sam's arms slowly come up and awkwardly hug him back. 

He hoped and prayed that this would be the only hug he and Sam shared that made him feel alone.


End file.
